Patrick
Patrick is a diesel who was borrowed constantly in the 1960s for the NWR until he was bought in 1985. Nowadays, he is a heavy goods engine on The Main Line. Bio Patrick was built by English Electric at the Vulcan Foundry in September 1962. In the 1960s, Patrick arrived on the railway to help with the work as Gordon is in need of repairs. The diesel took a goods train with the Scottish twins' freight service to reach the other side, but got stuck at Gordon's Hill which Donald had an accident at the rear and the diesel was reprimanded with limits and little weight on his rolling stock. In Tolerance, he took Douglas' branch line train when the Scottish engine had to take Percy to Crovan's Gate. He later got angry at Diesel for being rude and wants to end the standoff right now for his friends to get inside Tidmouth Sheds. Diesel was later sent home by Sir Charles Topham Hatt who called British Railways on the telephone about the standoff. He returned to the railway for passenger work and broke his injector along with another diesel, a Class 46 from Great Britain. Henry rescued the two diesels and sent them to the railway workshops to be repaired. The Fat Controller sent the Class 46 packing for being hostile to the mainline engines about diesel power on his railway. In Rescue Mission, Patrick was in London when he saw Gordon and talked to him about the way to Alice's railway shed. The Class 40 was supposed to take a passenger train at Barrow-in-Furness, but something was wrong with him and The Fat Controller changed the timetable to make Gordon head for London instead. Henry arrived with the express twice to Barrow and Patrick who was overhauled for a year had met him to take the train to London. He helped with the NWR work afterwards including a speaking role with Toby about his witness account of a girl being injured in the leg by a bad driver in the forty-ninth and first episode of Season 5, A Stranger in Need. He also asked Rusty if he was a "one of a kind" diesel on the Skarloey Railway in One of a Kind, and in Desperate Times, he explains to Henry about a container train accident which caused Henry's Flying Kipper train to get delayed. In Winds of Change, he defended himself and the other engines against Shane, as his class had been replaced by the latter. He appears in A Change of Scene with a non-speaking role, Tornado, The Missing Engine with a cameo appearance and Taking Care of Christmas. Basis Patrick is a British Rail Class 40. D261 is another member of this class. Appearances *Season 1 - Limits, Tolerance, Super Rescue and Identity (mentioned) *Season 2 - Galloping Sausage (cameo) *Season 3 - Gordon's Promise (mentioned), Rescue Mission and Henry Sees Red *Season 4 - Iron Hero *Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones (does not speak), Testing Times (does not speak) and Back on Track (cameo) *Season 5 - A Stranger in Need, One of a Kind and Desperate Times *Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene (does not speak), Tornado, The Missing Engine (cameo), Consequences (cameo) and Taking Care of Christmas *Season 2 STMY - Swan Song (cameo) '' Runaway ''(cameo), Mistrust'' (cameo), Percy's Post ''(cameo), The Thin Clergyman, Last Straw, Caden (does not speak), Troublesome Trucks (cameo), The Devious Way (cameo) *Couriers and Concerns - Bumps in the Night Cancelled Episodes * The London 2012 Olympics Special Specials: *Winds of Change Trivia * Patrick has the same face as Alfie the Excavator from the Thomas and Friends TV Series. * In Seasons 1-3, the model used for Patrick was Old Stuck-Up's as the former didn't have a model of his own until Season 4. * When Patrick was initially released, his NWR Green livery was released in the pack, essentially spoiling his addition to the NWR fleet. * Patrick arrived the final year his class was withdrawn, 1985. WildNorWester has confirmed that this means Patrick had a narrow escape from the scrapper's torch. * Patrick's former British Railways number, D400, is ficitional. The class 40 numbers only went up to D399. Voice Actor *WildNorWester (Season 1 - Season 4) *Eugene Yu (Season 5 - present) Gallery File:Limits4.JPG|Patrick in Season 1 Sodor: The Early Years Patrick in Rescue Mission.png|Patrick in Season 3 of Sodor: The Early Years Earlymorningelsbrdige by wildnorwester-d8gmef4.png|Patrick with Bear and Jinty PatrickV2.jpg|Promo Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Diesels Category:The Main Line Category:Original Characters Category:8-0-8